


Not love, just attraction

by lionea



Series: wes/... [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, Tags Are Hard, wesshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionea/pseuds/lionea
Summary: So in my opinion there is nowhere near enough Wesshire fan fictions, so i decided to write my own ^_^ im gonna apologize imidietly for my bad grammar and spelling, english is not my main language but i did dowland the english spell checker ^_^.The story is basically that the crew of smosh games just ended the episode, well the punishment in the episode, and joven has time to think. And he comes to a weird conclusion.Im warning y'all this is a quick story! And if you don't want to read a love story between 2 male then don't read this.notes at the end! this is also my first fanfic and im the only one who read this...





	1. twister

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i planned to post everything in one chapter but things happened.. so i will post the second chapter today! And that chapter will be longer and it is in that chapter the tags come in ^_^

"OK guys that is the end of the video, we hope you enjoyed and that you tune in with us next week! GAMEBANG!"  
Joven said as they ended the video with a classic back to back pose, he and Sohinki atleast. This time they had not played a video game but instead played twister.  
The two losers had to battle against eachother (depending how much you actually can battle in twister...) and ofcourse it was Joven in the bottom togheter with Wes. Joven assumed it was becouse of Wes´s size that he was placed in the bottom...And Joven had no excuse for himself, he just wasnt good at twister.  
But nevertheless Joven didnt complain, Wes was a great friend so it was fun until one spin had Wes practiclly laying over Jovens back, placing Wes´s mouth "red light" close to Jovens neck and left ear.  
Joven decided to blame it on his dry spell when he felt himself get abit hot in the clothes by Wes´s panting in his ear + the % of body contact that they shared. After that situation was averted by another spin Joven felt honestly impressed that he managed too not show everybody how his body reacted to that situation...not rising the tent so to say.  
And now that he was thinking back to it he was confused. He did not have these feelings towards Wes when they lived togheter as roomies, and he certenly did not view himself as gay...But he liked Wes. And maybe, just maybe, he had a slight, minimal, crush on Wes. But damnit who couldnt?! Wes with his hair, cute attitude, muscles and just dat ass! Wait what?  
Joven shook himself awake from his daydreaming and realised he was alone in the gaming room, everyone left including the man of his thoughts. He refused to say "dreams" becouse that sounds like he is in love, and he isnt! Just attracted actually. And not even that much. Like anybody would react that way in his position...right?  
Joven shook his head once again and looked up to see what the time was, and got a surprise when he saw that he had been sitting there 30 minutes, thinking of Wes.  
It certanly didnt feel like it...But nevertheless he rose from his chair placed by his computer, deciding it was time to go home to his apartment and maybe watch a movie and forget about today.  
He packed his things and went to open the door when all of a sudden it opened and suddenly the man of his 30minutes long musings stood in the room, closing the door abit harder than was normal for Wes. Joven took a surprised step back and couldnt help to think that the frown on Wes´s face was adorable, and it didnt seem like Wes had noticed Joven yet.


	2. outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex...you have been warned

Joven cleared his throat which made Wes jump in surprise and look directly into Jovens eyes, it was obvious by his surprise that Wes thought the gaming room was empty, but as quick as he met Jovens eyes he averted them, staring down at the floor with now a very slight blush. Weird.  
"Uh...Hi" Wes greeted almost uncertain, still looking at the floor.  
"Hi" Joven replied equally uncertain, Wes´s behavior honestly weird-ed him out...The room was now filled with a strange tense aura and it was like Wes knew what Joven had been thinking about earlier, but that couldn't be possible right? But why this tenses surrounding them...Maybe something had happened and Joven was just paranoid, he had to figure it out!  
"Everything alright buddy?" Joven asked carefully, for which Wes finally looked up quickly and answered  
"Yes! yes...no...." Joven frowned, even more confused now, willing Wes to explain.  
Wes sighed, he really seemed nervous in Jovens presence which made Jovens forehead crease a bit, this wasn't like Wes at all!   
Wes started to fidget with the clock he had around his wrist.  
"I, i should go" He mumbled and was halfway turned towards the door when Joven caught him by the arm, stopping him as well feeling how the muscles underneath the leather jacket tense even more.  
"Wes what is wrong?"  
"Noth-"  
"No don't try that with me! I know something is wrong, why wont you tell me?"   
Joven interrupted Wes, feeling hurt that Wes would not confide in him. Joven placed his other hand on Wes´s free arm, spinning him around gently to face Joven, trying to make eye contact with the taller man. But Wes stubbornly avoided his gaze.  
"Wes please" Joven almost whispered, what ever bothered Wes he wanted to fix! Or at least try.  
Wes looked up finally making eye contact, a strand of hair was caught at the side of Wes´s mouth. Joven removed it without thinking. Wes studied Joven for a couple of seconds when suddenly clear determination was set in his eyes.   
Joven saw something snap and suddenly Wes had taken a small quick step forward ,invading Jovens personal space, placing one hand on the side of Jovens face and placing his lips on Jovens in a closed mouth kiss. It was soft and hard at the same time and very real Joven thought shocked and for a moment forgot to respond the kiss. He felt Wes start too part from the kiss. HELL NO! Joven thought and removed his hands from Wes´s arms and instead placing 1 on his waist and the other one in Wes´s hair, keeping a slight pressure just to show that he did not want to end the kiss just yet.  
He might have grabbed the taller mans hair harder than he first intended to, and was surprised by the small closed mouth moan he got from Wes.  
Interesting.  
Maybe it wasn't the best kiss but nevertheless did he smile when they parted, and so did Wes.  
"ok that was not how i thought you would react" Wes said laughing slightly, still having a slight blush on his cheeks.   
Joven just laughed, he didnt want to know what Wes had been prepared for. But there was one question Joven had to get the answer for.  
"I didn't know you had these type of feelings for me Wes, for how long?"  
Wes looked abit sheepish when he answered  
"Well since we lived togheter, but not very strong feelings you know, and after todays punishment i guess they where brought back...i came here to think. You?"  
"After today and i also came here to think haha"  
Wes smiled even more and all tenseness was gone like that, normal happy Wes was back! Joven couldn't resist to tug him in once more for a, now, open mouthed kiss.   
Wes did not resist one bit and he put his hands on ovens shoulders lightly, one thumb caressing his neck leaving goosebumps in its trail.  
Joven shuddered and deepening the kiss even further. And in just a matter of seconds the kiss had turned from sensual to something dirtier.   
Wes hardening his grip on Joven, Joven gripping tighter in that blond long hair, both fighting for dominance. Both pressed their body impossibly close to one another, none could say they didn't feel what was happening in lower regions. Joven gasped by the feeling of Wes fisting his hair even more, eliciting a louder moan from said man. Wes imidietly took another rout down Jovens neck, sucking, licking and kissing the sensitive skin, damn Wes didn't lie that he was a damn good kisser when he kissed the cardboard trump! Wait, trump was NOT the man Joven wanted too think about right now...  
Joven came to the conclusion that it didn't matter if he was gay, well at least not for Wes. He could be gay for Wes! Besides it was almost like kissing a girl, except the lack of soft breasts and small waist, but instead he got a feeling of safeness in the arms of the other man. And he still got the long hair! Oh and did he mention dat ass? So yeah Joven was happy, as well as Wes he could tell...  
Suddenly Wes cupped Jovens crotch and he gasped again, feeling Wes smile against his skin.   
As Joven moaned quietly he suddenly became very aware where they where. Shit!!  
"Wes, Wes! We should not be doing this here, someone can walk in on us!" Joven halfheartedly tried to push Wes, but Wes´s only answer was to turn around, lock the door and then continue assaulting Jovens neck.   
Joven laughed breathlessly and rolled his his eyes, and managed to separate himself from the taller man who looked at him questioningly, pupils dilated and pans tight. And Joven knew he must look almost the same.   
"We cant do it i here, we film here and Mari will kill us!" Joven said looking pointedly at Wes who now pouted. Joven had just time to think that was the most adorable thing in the world when Wes´s pout turned to a mischievous smirk. He locked eyes with Joven an said in a dark hushed voice  
"Come on Joven, don't tell me you never fantasied having sex in here? I know you!"  
Wes had decided to go behind Joven and tuning him towards the room, kissing at the nape of his neck. He did have point really, Joven hd fantasied about it even putting it on his bucket list really. His eyes wandered automatically towards his gaming chair, suddenly pictures of him sitting in said chair popped up, pictures where Wes was between his legs. He felt his erection strain against his pants even more and swallowed hard still looking at his chair.  
Wes stopped his kissing, seemingly reading his mind, and led Joven to his chair and pushing him down in it. Joven looked up at Wes with big eyes that never broke contact as Wes lowered himself onto his knees, split Joven legs in one move placing himself between them.  
Oh God Joven thought, closing his eyes and resting his head on the headrest as Wes undid his pants, eventually freeing Jovens dick.  
He looked at Wes, oh and that picture before him was just beautiful, and asked  
"Have done this before Wes?" Wes ignored him and turned his attention to Jovens dick, slightly wet his lips. Joven prided himself to be a grower, not a shower...  
Joven was brought back from his thoughts by Wes licking a stripe up Jovens cock and taking the tip into his mouth, sucking carefully.  
Joven hissed and moaned, placing one hand once again in Wes´s hair and gripping hard. Wes instantly moaned.  
Joven looked down at Wes and saw that he had opened his own pants and was now playing with his own little wes. Well...little and little...  
He threw his head back again when Wes had decided to take the whole of Jovens member in his mouth and moaned loudly, fuck! He gripped Wes´s hair in a new strong grip, feeling the vibrations from Wes´s own moaning. The man beneath started to move his head up and down in a steady rhythm, making Joven moan even more and not giving a damn at where they was. He started to guide Wes with the help of the hand in his hair, deciding the pace and depth. And Wes didnt seem to complain, actually he seemed to enjoy it with one hand his dick and the other gripping Jovens thigh.   
Joven could feel himself getting close, and judging by the way wes had speed up, it was the same for him. Joven held Wes´s head still as he vigorously, and simply, fucked Wes´s mouth. Wes´s moans and whimpers came louder and more often, all stimulating Jovens dick, hes thrusts lost their rhythm and he tried to pull Wes away, warning him that he was about to cum.  
"Wes im really fucking close...!"  
Wes answered by speeding up himself until Joven emptied himself in Wes´s mouth, and Wes kept on sucking, milking him through his orgasm. Joven literally saw stars when Wes made his final moan, signaling that he had followed suit. Joven stared up in the ceiling feeling Wes relies his dick and now resting his head on Jovens leg. Joven affectionately petted Wes hair before he tucked away his dick, and wes did the same.   
"Fuck man haha" Wes said breathlessly and looked at Joven, Joven in his turned laughed.  
"You´re not going to say I love you right?" Joven asked unsure, he realized now that they had not established what was between them.  
Wes turned his head towards Joven  
"No not really, for me its just attraction Joven, no love like you know couples love" he said uncertain. Joven smiled at him and said  
"stesso" and laughed, as did Wes and they shared a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i want to write more fanfictions about pairings with wes, but not f/m but m/m...Leave a comment if you have pairing you want to be written ^_^  
> oh and i dont mean pairing just in the smosh games, i mean through the whole smosh family ^_^


End file.
